transformersrescuebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lost Bell
The Lost Bell is the seventeenth episode of ''Transformers: Rescue Bots''. It aired on June 30, 2012. Synopsis Griffin Rock, 1812, and the lighthouse keeper spots an incoming pirate ship moments before it opens fire. The town is set ablaze and the pirates begin plundering it. 200 years later, Cody Burns relates the story of the Oaken Crow's attack on the town and the theft of the Settlers' Bell, before the pirates departed from the town. Cody has to cut short his story as he has to go to his Lad Pioneer meeting to get ready for tomorrow's Founders' Day ceremony. However, Cody's excitement is tempered when Chief Burns announces that the ceremony's on hold due to a major storm which is about to hit the island. The team rolls to the rescue! At the airport, a light plane is blown across the runway towards a pilot until Blades swoops down and grabs it. Dani starts showing interest in the young pilot they've just saved. As Blades's rotor was bent during the plane rescue, he, Cody and Dani are forced to hike back to where the others are sandbagging. Boulder observes the tower with the missing bell, and Cody says the pirates were never seen again. They continue to secure the marina, but as Chief Burns notes some idiot has stacked the shipping crates too high, the top crate is struck by lightning. It falls, severing the end of the pier which carries Cody and the Bots out to sea. The Burns family tries frantically to get Cody on the comms, but it turns out he's OK. During the little communications time they have, the Bots promise to take care of Cody. Cody and the Bots eventually drift out of the storm and spot a small island. Unlike the Rescue Bots, Cody is enthusiastic about being a castaway and locates a waterfall to use as a location for a shelter. The Bots take this as their cue to build a shelter and head to get materials, though Blades and Chase have a brief encounter with the wildlife. Unfortunately the resulting shelter collapses after Boulder opens the door, but Cody has built his own shelter using Lad Pioneer know-how anyway and even started a fire. Realizing he now needs food, the Bots head to the beach and are completely unsuccessful at gathering anything edible, apart from a snail Chase offers up. Cody has already succeeded in catching a fish. He suggests they gather firewood, and as night falls, the four bots soon have a large stack. As they sit around the fire, Cody starts to tell a spooky story but when Blades grabs a piece of wood, the boy notices that the log in question has the figurehead of the Oaken Crow on it. Though Cody is keen to go check it out then and there, Heatwave and the others insist on waiting until morning. The next day, Griffin Rock has a flotilla of boats and Dani's new friend in a plane searching the seas. On the island, Cody and the Bots reach the area where they found the wood, and as they look around, Cody disappears with a cry. First Heatwave and Boulder, and then Blades and Chase fall down the same hole, which Cody announces was built by the pirates. He's found the Oaken Crow in a cave, blocked in by a rock slide. While the Bots contemplate the idea that rescue might not be as imminent as they hoped, Cody climbs on board, and finds the Settlers' Bell, safe and sound. The Bots tell him they're worried that rescue might be a vain hope, but Cody has an idea—the pirates might not have been able to clear the rockfall, but the four Bots might. They soon do so, and tow the pirate ship clear of the cave before jumping aboard. Elsewhere, the flotilla is beginning to break up as it gets foggy when the Burns family hears a bell and Cody's voice comes over the comm. Father and son are soon reunited on the deck of the Oaken Crow. The bell is returned to the old lighthouse, and Cody and two other Lad Pioneers get the honor of ringing it. Dani waves to the pilot as he overflies the celebrations, much to her brothers' amusement. Blades tries to get the others interested in starting the Bot Pioneers, with no success whatsoever. Category:Season 1 Category:Rescue Bots Episodes Category:Episodes